Love is True
by Kinaya Rururu
Summary: Temari memandang datar Shikamaru, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada gadis lain yang mencium Shikamaru di depan matanya. Temari merasa salah telah memberikan kepercayaannya pada laki-laki itu.


**Love is True**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Temari, ada yang mencarimu," kepala Temari sontak menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Temari berdiri dari mejanya, ia mendapati seseorang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ya Tuhan, untuk apa dia datang ke sini? Dengan panik Temari berlari menuju laki-laki itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Temari menggeram.

"Mengajakmu makan siang."

Jawaban polos Shikamaru membuat Temari semakin geram. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura dan yang lain melihat kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa, bukankah wajar kalau aku mengajak kekasihku untuk makan siang bersama?" Lagi-lagi jawaban Shikamaru hampir membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Setelah menimbang sesaat akhirnya Temari memutuskan. "Baiklah kau tunggu di sini." Seketika itu juga Temari hilang dari pandangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Temari. Mengajak wanita itu makan siang sama sulitnya membujuk Chouji untuk berhenti makan keripik kentang. Dia masih ingat hari pertama mereka pergi kencan, saat itu Shikamru berusaha memegang tangan Temari untuk pertama kalinya. Hari itu salju turun, wanita itu tidak memakai sarung tangan. Niat Shikamaru adalah memberikan satu sarung tangannya kepada Temari, menggenggam tangan yang lainnya kemudian memasukkannya ke saku jaket Shikamaru. Dia pikir Temari akan tersipu dan terpesona dengan tindakannya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat, Temari kaget dan melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Shikamaru. Wanita itu marah-marah dengan muka yang memerah.

"Hoy, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar saat dia mendapati Temari sudah ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang datang menghampiri mereka. Tanpa ragu laki-laki itu duduk di sebealah Temari. Shikamaru heran, tidakkah dia meliat bahwa Temari sedang duduk bersamanya?

"Hai Temari-san," sapa laki-laki itu.

"Oh, hai. Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga suka makan di sini?" jawab Temari.

"Untuk acara akhir pekan ini kau bisa kan?" laki-laki itu bicara terlalu akrab pada Temari. Shikamaru tidak suka ada orang yang bicara terlalu akrab dengan Temari apalagi dia laki-laki. Ia hanya duduk dan melihat Temari dengan memasang wajah wajah membosankan dan jengkel.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu hari sabtu." Akhirnya laki-laki itu pergi.

Temari memandang ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sabtu ini?" suara Shikamaru terdengar dingin.

Kedua alis Temari terangkat, detik berikutnya dia tertawa. "Ya ampun Shikamaru, kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada Daimaru?" Temari mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek. Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata. Benar-benar, wanita ini terlalu balak-blakan.

"Asal kau tahu sabtu ini tiba-tiba saja aku harus melakukan siaran radio, kebetulan aku dan Daimaru yang harus melakukan siaran itu. Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahumu."

"Ohh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru, aku tidak suka tipe kekasih yang pencemburu."

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. "Dasar wanita merepotkan." Temari hanya tertawa.

.

.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu," suara Shikamaru terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Bisakaha kau mengajakku pergi selain untuk makan?" Temari sedikit kesal. "Kau tahu berat badanku naik belakangan ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku lebih menyukai wanita yang badanya sedikit gemuk daripada wanita yang kurus." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Temari mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan makan sangat banyak, jadi kau tidak boleh protes."

"Terserah kau saja, baiklah aku akan menjemputmu"

"Tidak usah, kita bertemu di depan kantormu saja. Lagi pula aku ingin makan di restoran yakiniku di daerah situ," Temari menyarankan.

"Oke."

"Oke."

.

.

Temari mencoba menelepon nomor Shikamaru, satu kali dua kali tidak diangkat juga. Apa Shikamaru lupa merka akan makan malam bersama sekarang? Temari memandang gedung yang ada di depannya. Apa aku temui saja dia? Temari masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Temari-san?"

"Ino?"

Temari melihat Ino berdiri di sampingnya. "Sedang apa di sini Temari-san."

"Eh.. Itu..." Temari tergagap sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Menunggu Shikamaru."

"Begitulah," Temari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tanpa disangka Ino menarik tangan Temari. "Ayo ikut aku, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan temui Shikamaru. Laki-laki macam apa yang menyuruh seorang wanita menunggu sendirian dicuaca dingin begini."

Temari hendak menolak tapi Ino sudah menarik tangannya dan memaksanya masuk bersama. Ino adalah sahabat Shikamaru sejak kecil. Temari pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Satu hal yang Temari tahu adalah Ino tidak suka dibantah.

Temari melihat banyak orang yang sepertinya sedang berpesta. Temari sempat ragu, "Ino-san tidak apa-apa aku datang kemari? Sepertinya sedang ada acara yang penting."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Nomong-ngomong dimana Shikamaru?"

Kedua mata Temari menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Shikamaru, seharusnya mudah menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang sedang ia cari berdiri di sebrang ruanagan. Kedua mata hijau Temari menyipit menyadari apa yang sedang ia lihat. Dia mengerutkan kening. Berharap penglihatannya salah. Tapi itu benar, Temari melihat Shikamaru sedang bersama seseorang wanita. Bukan wanita sembarangan karena wanita itu sedang menggelayut manja di tangan Shikamaru, oh bahkan seluruh tubuh wanita itu menempel pada Shikamaru. Hal selanjutnya yang tidak kalah membuat Temari terkejut adalah wanita itu mencium pipi Shikamaru. Saat itu juga Temari bisa merasakan darah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Kedua tangan Temari terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengeras menahan marah.

"Temari-san apa yang...?" Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Temari.

" _What the hell_ ," Ino mengumpat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Temari melihat Shikamaru memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget. Tanpa aba-aba, Temari langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru maupun Ino yang memanggil namanya. Suasana hatinya terlalu buruk. Dia terlalu marah bahkan untuk sekedar mengutuk atau menghajar wanita itu. Dia merasa Shikamaru telah mempermainkan dan membohonginya. Bodoh sekali dia mau memberikan kepercayaan pada Shikamaru.

.

.

Shikamaru terkejut saat tiba-tiba Shiho mencium pipinya, dia segera mendorong gadis itu menjauh darinya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa pada Shiho pandangan matanya tertuju pada Ino yang tengah memelototinya. Belum sembuh keterkejutan Shikamaru, dia melihat Temari berdiri di samping Ino. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Saat itu juga dia melihat Temari dengan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangaan. Oh tidak, Temari pasti salah paham dan sekarang sangat marah padanya. Shikamaru berusaha berlari mengejar Temari dan memanggil namanya. Namun, wanita itu tetap pergi dan tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru.

.

.

Nafas Shikamaru menggebu, dia melihat Temari sudah berada dalam bus. Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi ponsel Temari, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Mata Temari hanya menyipit memandang nama yang ada di layar ponselnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengangkatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Nara."

.

.

Dua hari Shikamaru tidak bertemu dengan Temari, dia berusaha untuk menghubungi dan mendatangi rumahnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru harus segera meluruskan masalah ini. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita yang mendahulukan perasaan saat menghadapi masalah, Temari akan mendahulukan logikanya. Tapi melihat kejadian malam itu, Shikamaru yakin semua wanita juga tidak akan mau repot-repot berpikir dan menahan marahnya. Dia masih beruntung karena Temari tidak langsung memukul dan menghajarnya. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Sakura dan sedikit paksaan dari Shikamaru, Temari mau menemuinya.

.

.

Shikamaru masih diam dan sedang menyusun strategi untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau akan terus diam begitu?" Temari bersuara. "Baiklah aku yang akan memulainya, aku mungkin akan terdengar kekanakan," Temari berusaha tenang, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi kemarahannya. Shikamaru memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

Temari berkata dengan bersungut-sungut, "Tidakkah kau bisa membaca pikiranku Nara?" Oh bagus, Temari hanya akan memanggilnya Nara saat dia sedang benar-benar marah.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku marah melihat karyawan baru itu menggelayut manja di tanganmu? Seenaknya sendiri tanpa rasa malu mencium pipimu." Suara Temari benar-benar menghantam Shikamaru.

"Ya Tuhan! aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padamu Shikamaru!" Temari membuang muka, namun Shikamaru bisa melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

Shikamaru mencoba menahan tawanya. Ternyata gadis galak ini bisa cemburu juga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Mata Temari melotot ke arahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertawa. Lihat, kau terlihat menggemaskan sekarang ini." Shikamaru mencubit hidung Temari.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Iya, aku cemburu. Memangnya salah jika aku cemburu dan marah melihat kekasihku bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depan mataku dengan tanpa rasa bersalah?" Temari memalingkan muka.

"Temari..."

Shikamaru memanggil.

"Temari..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Temari..."

"Apa!"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah," Shikamaru memegang tangan Temari, "kau pasti tahu betul aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau memiliki penjelasan yang logis dan bisa aku terima Nara." Shikamaru mulai penjelasannya, "Shiho memang agak berani dikalangan karyawan baru. Bukan aku saja yang menjadi korbannya, Naruto dan Sasuke juga pernah dicium oleh Shiho. Malah mereka lebih parah."

Temari masih diam, malas menanggapi Shikamaru.

"Saat itu kita sedang melakukan pesta perayaan proyek yang sukses besar. Aku tidak tahu kalau Shiho itu mabuk. Dia tahu-tahu datang kepadaku dan mencium pipiku. Setelah melakukan hal itu Ino langsung menariknya dan memarahi habis-habisan. Kau juga tahu kan Shiho pernah mencoba merayu Sai?"

Temari memaasang wajah bosan, "Benarkah? Bukan kau yang memintanya?"

Astaga, apa Temari berpikir dia akan melakukan hal yang melakukan itu? "Aku tidak mungkin memintanya melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu." Shikamaru mencoba membela diri.

"Dengar Temari," suara Shikamaru mulai memelan, "Aku tidak akan mungkin meminta wanita lain untuk menciumku. Kalau aku ingin ciuman aku bisa memintanya darimu dan tentu saja kau pasti akan menolak."

Temari melotot ke arah Shikamaru.

"Temari, Kau mengenalku dengan baik. Kau tahu memiliki satu kekasih sepertimu saja sudah sangat merepotkan untukku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencoba untuk bermesraan dengan wanita lain?" Masih tidak ada tanggapan, Shikamaru segera menambahkan. "Lau bisa menelpon Ino, dia akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Tidak perlu Shikamaru." Akhirnya wanita keras kepala ini memanggilnya Shikamaru.

Perlahan Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, pandangan matanya juga sudah kembali normal tidak menyala-nyala lagi. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak terlihat terlalu marah. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu atas kehendakmu sendiri." Temari mulai bersuara, "Ino kemarin menelponku dan dia menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dia juga berkata bahwa dia menjambak rambut Shiho dan memarahimu habis-habisan."

"Jadi..." Shikamaru berkata dengan ragu, "Kau memaafanku dan tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Aku memaafkanmu tapi aku masih sedikit marah padamu."

Shikamaru menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tahu?" Dia mengusap lembut kepala Temari. "Kalau kau marah padaku omeli aku, jangan diam dan menghindar dariku."

"Lepaskan, aku tidak suka kau memelukku."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," kepala Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau menyukai pelukanku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Temari tersenyum di dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikmaru melepas pelukannya, menatap Temari sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku menciummu?"

Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru, "Lakukan itu dalam mimpimu."

 **Halo semua ini adalah fanfic kedua saya, maaf mungkin ide ceritanya masih pasaran. Mohon berkenan untuk membaca dan memberikan reviewnya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita-cerita selanjutnua**

 **Salam**

 **Kinaya Rururu**


End file.
